


26-10-2010

by Mr_Waffles_8



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Benders, Fan Characters, Modern Era, Non Benders, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), fan fiction, fire bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waffles_8/pseuds/Mr_Waffles_8
Summary: Matt is contacted by a mysterious stranger who says he can train him.





	26-10-2010

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can come up with a better name for this story, I wouldn't mind hearing it. I wrote this when I was a teen so please be kind. If there's enough people ask for it I'll try to re-write this story so the third paragraph isn't such a exposition dump.

As I'm walking home one night "Who's this?" as I wonder whose hand just went onto my shoulder. I then, hear this deep, dangerous voice say into my ear "Don't turn around, I know who are, what you can do, I can teach you to master your ability all you need to do to find out more is to go to the rec-centre near Grand Ridge High got it?" Obviously, I said "Yes". I quickly turned but the person wasn't there but a note floating down saying what time I should meet the person.

The next day but closing time for the rec-centre. As I approach the main entrance of the rec-centre, I see this tall, bulky, black man. His appearance freaked me out but I won’t let that bother me because I want to know what info he has.

“So” I say “you know who I am” as I continued. He reply’s “Yeah, I know, I know your name is Matt Ailer and you’re a fire bender I also know you have one brother and no sisters and your 16 years of age, am I correct?” “Yeah, your correct” I respond nervously, “How do you know all that?” I say, "Oh, I’ve got my connections” he replies. Then starts walking off into the night with his tattered trench coat on his back. “How do I contact or find you!?” I yell out, “You don’t!” He replies.

The next morning while I’m having breakfast, my mum asks where I was the previous evening, All I said was “You don’t need to know” then I turned to the tv while I’m watching the news, they were reporting on a terrorist attack that happened recently. They say it was a small group of benders, I don’t believe them, they’ve been saying it for months. I still think its non-benders on how it looks. “Yet, I should never assume, after all most times anyone assumes, they get it wrong, most of the time” as I thought. Just then, I as I was finishing breakfast, my mobile phone rang, I answered before I looked to see who it was. I listened a moment, then “Hello, again” the familiar voice said, “Hi” I say, before I could say anything else, He said “You’re ready for your training, meet me at the nearest gym”, “but I’m not ready and I wasn’t expecting to hear from or see you so soon” I said. He said “Oh quit your complaining, do you want to learn to master your gift or not?”, “Yeah, sure” I say, “Then meet me at the nearest gym!”, then he hung up. And so, I got ready and left to go to the nearest gym. So my training began!

 

To be continued?


End file.
